To Make You Feel My Love
by BonesGreyStoneman
Summary: Bem, nunca escrevi uma fic, esta é a primeira, dêem vossa opinião POR FAVOR :) Resumo: Tinha 17 anos quando o conheci, pensava ter perdido tudo, mas ele salvou-me do desespero.
1. A Mudança

_Resumo: Tinha 17 anos quando o conheci, pensava ter perdido tudo, mas ele salvou-me do desespero._

**_N/a: _****Bem, eu nunca antes escrevi uma fanfic, apenas já vejo Bones há vários anos, e sempre que via tinha estas ideias e outras realidades a surgir na minha cabeça, e um dia apenas passei tudo para o papel. Gostava muito que esta fanfic tivesse uns bons capítulos porque as ideias que eu tenho para ele são imensas. Se alguém ler, deixem review por favor. Se não gostarem digam também por favor, mas se gostaram não se esqueçam de dizer. Obrigada :) **

_1. A mudança_

Conheci-o quando tinha 17 anos. Eu achava ter perdido tudo. Eu achava não poder continuar mais com a minha vida. Nada fazia mais sentido. Eu não conseguia sentir nada, já não me sentia feliz, mas já nem me sentia triste. Passei pela depressão, pelos sentimos de raiva. Mas agora apenas sinto-me vazia. Não achava correto tiraram tudo de uma pessoa.

No entanto, no dia do meu 17º aniversário, conheci-o, e a partir daí, eu sabia que tudo iria mudar, para melhor, eu esperava. E assim aconteceu, passado umas semanas, eu começava a sentir algo a não ser solidão e um vazio.

~x~x~

- Tempe! Onde puseste os meus livros?

- Estão arrumados na TUA estante, porque tinhas tudo espalhado no meio das minhas coisas.

- Tu e a tua mania da arrumação que nervos Temperance!

- Ao menos não tenho tudo desarrumado, nem se pode andar no teu quarto Russ!

- Meninos, podem parar de discutir e venham jantar – dizia Christine com um leve sorriso na cara.

Temperance e Russel correram pelas escadas animados com o cheiro do belo jantar que a sua mãe tinha preparado para aquela véspera de Natal.

- Max! Levanta-te da frente da televisão e anda jantar!

Max dirigiu-se para a mesa e sentou-se sorrindo para a sua bela família.

Naquela altura eu tinha tudo! A família perfeita, uma mãe que me recebia com um sorriso e um lanche pronto sempre que eu chegava a casa da escola. Um pai divertido que levava a sua família sempre aos jogos importantes de baseball e um irmão, que apesar de ser chato eu amava e ele sempre me protegia de tudo, sendo eu a sua irmã pequenina.

Acabamos de jantar, e fomos ver um filme que estava a passar na televisão local. Acabado o filme, fomos para a cama pois eu e Russel queríamos abrir as prendas bem cedo pela manhã. Mesmo não acreditando no Pai Natal já desde os 5 anos, nós sempre esperávamos pela manhã de Natal para abrir os presentes.

~x~x~

No dia seguinte, eu acordei primeiro que o Russ, vesti um robe e fui logo acorda-lo. Fomos os dois apressados para o andar de baixo e vimos as prendas de baixo da árvore, mas nem Max nem Christine lá estavam.

- Mãe, pai? Já podemos abrir os presentes? – Gritei com um enorme sorriso na cara. No entanto ninguém respondeu, de seguida eu e Russ fomos ao quarto de nossos pais ver se ainda dormiam, mas vimos apenas um quarto vazio com a cama feita. Tanto eu como meu irmão achamos estranho, então fomos à sala e à cozinha ver se estava lá alguém. Mas tudo estava vazio, e parecia ter perdido o seu encanto que sempre tivera. Quando fomos ao hall de entrada, lá estava ela, uma carta, ao lado do telefone. Por uns segundos ficámos apenas parados a olhar para ela, mas depois dei dois passos largos em frente, peguei na carta com as mãos a tremer e li:

"Meninos, não há maneiras suficientes de nos desculparmos em relação ao que vamos dizer a seguir, mas aconteça o que acontecer, queremos que vocês os dois sigam em frente com as vossas vidas. Algo aconteceu, e para vos manter a salvo tivemos que partir. Uma assistente social vai passar em casa pouco depois das 10h. Não sei quando nos poderemos ver de novo, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Durante vários anos tentámos de tudo para evitar este momento de acontecer, mas, infelizmente, o momento pelo qual mais temíamos chegou.

Russ, tenta pensar no que vais fazer a seguir, sendo tu mais velho. Amamos-te incondicionalmente desde o dia que te vimos pela primeira vez quando nasceste.

Temperance, és uma rapariga muito inteligente, temos a certeza que te tornarás grande. Amamos-te incondicionalmente, da mesma forma que amamos o teu irmão.

Dos vossos mais que vos amam, Max e Christine"

Nos minutos seguintes eu apenas fiquei a olhar para a carta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, por fim permiti que uma lágrima escorresse pela minha cara abaixo. Após a primeira lágrima, centenas de outras se seguiam, então deixei-me inundar na tristeza. Russ que se tinha sentado num sofá a meio da leitura, apenas se levantou, abraçando-me, dizendo "Shh, vai tudo ficar bem"

Ficámos apenas abraçados, até que a minha respiração acalmasse. De seguida olhamos para o relógio eram 9.57h sabíamos que após uns minutos a campainha iria tocar. Ao tempo que esse pensamento surgiu na minha mente, alguém bateu na porta. Russ olhou pelo vidro e correu para o quarto com raiva, sussurrando-me umas palavras que me pareciam dizer "Desculpa-me Temperance". Não entendi o seu significado, e enquanto tentava que meu cérebro processasse todo este acontecimento, ouvi uma voz do outro lado da porta dizendo,

- Sabemos que está aí alguém, por favor abra-nos a porta, não lhe iremos fazer mal.

Eu dei uns passos em frente e secando as lágrimas com as mangas da camisola, abri a porta.

- Procuramos por Temperance Brennan, recebemos uma chamada estranha e teremos que levá-la para a segurança de menores.

- Mas... o meu irmão... Russ, o que vão fazer com ele? – Disse eu muito preocupada.

- Ele é maior de idade?

- Sim... é... mas ele não pode ficar sozinho neste mundo... eu vou busca-lo vocês têm que o ajudar, por favor!- disse eu com tanto pânico que a assistente social me deu a mão e disse,

- Calma, onde está o seu irmão? Irei ver o que posso fazer.

Caminhando para o andar de cima, entramos no quarto de Russ, e estava completamente vazio, armários abertos, sem as roupas. O calçado e alguns dos seus pertences que estavam espalhados pelo chão, já lá não se encontravam. Então, desesperada, corri até à janela aberta, à espera de ainda o ver, mas apenas senti a brisa do vento na minha cara. No parapeito da janela, tinha um papel a dizer "Desculpa Temperance", aí percebi o significado das palavras que ele me tinha dito anteriormente.

Tudo o que se passou a seguir foi muito rápido. A assistente deu-me umas palavras de consolo, e disse-me para eu levar comigo todos os meus principais pertences, uma ou outra coisa que me fossem essenciais. Quando cheguei à Segurança de Menores, a mulher começou a preencher uns papéis, e me mandou para a beira de outros miúdos, provavelmente, também abandonados pelos seus familiares. Nesse momento tudo o que eu tinha no meu coração, na minha alma, sumiu, um vazio veio substituir a raiva e a tristeza. Durante todo o dia não disse uma palavra, apenas ficava calada, olhando para tudo aquilo que me rodeava. Não entendia como era possível num dia de manhã de Natal, tudo estava perfeito, tudo estava normal, e num momento, tudo em que eu acreditava, tudo aquilo que me fazia feliz, tivesse desaparecido. Pensava em meus pais, estava chateada com eles, tinha uma raiva enorme ao ler a carta, mas com o passar do tempo comecei a ficar preocupada com o que lhes possa ter acontecido. Acreditava, certos momentos tinha esperança, de que eles aparecessem e me explicassem tudo o que tinha acontecido. E meu irmão, porque ele me abandonaria também? Ele sempre me protegeu de tudo e de todos, e agora no momento que eu mais precisava ele apenas me virou costas e partiu. Eu não tinha muitos amigos, apenas um colega ou outro do clube de ciências, por isso ninguém ia notar que eu desaparecera.

Eu começara a pensar que o problema era eu. Pois, ninguém queria ser meu amigo, mas eu apenas pensava que era por eu ser mais esperta que eles. Mas meus pais me abandonarem da forma que me abandonaram. E o meu irmão a fugir sem uma explicação. Começava a sentir-me culpada, que eu era o problema.

Passado umas semanas de lá estar, houve uma família interessada em me ter como sua **foster child**, então no dia seguinte me iria mudar para sua casa. Já havia conhecido o casal, ele tinha uma filha biológica, que eu nunca tinha conhecido, mas iria conhecer no dia seguinte.

**foster child: uma criança que é educada por pessoas que não têm qualquer laço de sangue.**


	2. A Tentativa de um novo começo

_Resumo: Tinha 17 anos quando o conheci, pensava ter perdido tudo, mas ele salvou-me do desespero._

_**N/a: Bem, como eu já tinha dito tenho muitas ideias para esta fic, embora nunca tenho escrito uma, esta é a minha primeira. E como não sabia se alguém ia ler, não pensei muito nos próximos capítulos, mas como tive um bom review decidi continuar. Sei que um é muito pouco, mas já fico contente que alguém tenha lido. Peço por favor, se mais alguém ler que deixe review mesmo se não gostarem, digam que não gostaram, e se gostaram melhor, eheh. obrigada, tenham uma boa semana :)**_

2. A tentativa de um novo começo

Acordei e olhei pela janela, estava a amanhecer, olhei para o relógio eram 5.30h, tentei dormir de novo, mas não consegui. Revirei-me na cama centenas de vezes. Levantei-me dei dezenas de voltas à cama e acabei por me sentar. Passado isto eram quase 7h, o que significava que o meu despertador iria tocar em alguns minutos. Era domingo e seria o dia em que eu iria mudar-me para uma outra casa, conhecer uma nova família. Já havia passado 1 mês desde que toda esta confusão começara. Eu comecei a perder as minhas esperanças de alguma vez os meus pais voltarem e tudo seria normal de novo.

1 Mês é pouco tempo mas com tudo isto a passar-se eu sentia como já se tivessem passado anos e nada acontecia.

Visto que a minha escola ficava perto do sítio onde eu dormia, continuei a frequentá-la. As pessoas que sabiam da minha existência durante a primeira semana não sabiam de nada que se tinha passado. Eu não tinha dito a ninguém, eu fazia de tudo para que não descobrissem, mas com o passar do tempo eles acabaram por descobrir. Era impossível não reconhecer uma foster child. Com roupas velhas e repetidas durante vários dias, uma mochila velha… E mesmo a expressão das crianças quando são foster kids muda, é como se num momento nada estivesse mal, e no outro nada estivesse bem. Naquele local as pessoas não reagiam bem com foster childs. Gozam-nas, fazem-lhes bullying, roubam-lhes… Com sorte ainda não me haviam feito nada de grave. Apenas mandaram uma ou duas bocas num ou noutro dia.

Quando estava perdida em meus pensamentos, o despertador tocou, e como não queria acordar ninguém, desliguei-o logo. Levantei-me da cama, calcei umas meias, e de seguida fui lavar a cara e os dentes. Cheguei-me à beira do saco do lixo preto com as minhas roupas e alguns pertences e peguei numa camisola cor de laranja um pouco suja e rota e como era na parte de trás, vesti um casaco de malha por cima e não se via, vesti umas jeans de ganga escuras e as minhas sapatilhas que usava todos os dias. Peguei no meu colar que usava todos os dias que a minha mãe me tinha dado no dia que eu completei os meus 15 anos, tinha um golfinho, animal cujo a minha mãe adorava e eu havia também me apaixonado por eles, não só pelo significado que eles tinham para mim, mas também pela sua beleza.

Peguei no saco de plástico preto, pu-lo às costas, parei em frente a um pequeno espelho que tinha à beira da cama, fiquei uns segundos a olhar para aquele novo "eu", e por fim suspirei. Eram 7.45h quando fui ter com a assistente social, ela explicou-me, pela centésima vez como tudo iria acontecer. Muitos assistentes sociais já tinham falado comigo, mas Jane, era a única que realmente se preocupava com as crianças, então sentia-me muito sortuda por tê-la no meu caso, pelo menos alguma coisa que corria bem. Eu via os outros miúdos com assistentes sociais que não se importavam com eles, e nem lhes explicavam nada, apenas os empurravam e os mandavam para as casas que calhasse sem querer saber dos nossos sentimentos. Mas felizmente a Jane era super responsável e simpática.

- Temperance! Chegas-te cedo, era só preciso estares aqui às 8:20h- disse ela com um sorriso na cara.

- Eu sei, mas despachei-me mais depressa do que pensei.

- Bem, como já conheces-te o casal, e já foste lá casa, e está tudo arranjado, podes ir já.

- Ótimo…- disse eu mesmo que não o achasse, ótimo era a minha verdadeira família lembrar-se de mim. O casal, Helena e John, pareciam muito simpáticos, mas mesmo assim, não me sentia entusiasmada.

Fomos de carro, demoramos muito tempo, pareceu-me umas duas horas. Comecei a ficar preocupada pois iria com certeza ficar muito longe da escola, embora não tenha amigos muito chegados, é sempre chato para mim ter que me adaptar a uma nova escola. Senti o carro a abrandar e parar em frente a uma casa grande, com três andares, um jardim perfeito e um cão à porta. Na nossa direção vinha o casal que tivera conhecido, a sorrir. Quando saí do carro sorri também, embora só queria chorar.

Foi muito rápido para mim o que se passou a seguir. Fui para dentro da casa, arrumei as minhas poucas roupas nuns armários, tive uma conversa com a família, almoçamos e depois fui para o meu quarto. Era estranho, estava quase vazio, tinha uma cama, duas mesinhas de cabeceira, uma cómoda e um pequeno armário, com nada lá dentro. As paredes estavam vazias e tinha apenas uma pequena janela, o quarto era escuro, e àquela hora não dava sol nenhum daquele lado. Estava a pensar na minha vida, e como seria entrar a meio do ano numa outra escola, quando John me chamou:

- Temperance! Vem cá baixo, temos aqui alguém que queremos que conheças.

Eu desci, e quando lá cheguei vi uma bela rapariga, de cabelo loiro, corpo robusto, olhos azuis, um uniforme de claque e um sorriso na cara. Eu sorri também, não querendo ser mal-educada.

- Tempe, esta é a Pandora, a nossa filha, tem a mesma idade que tu, por isso o mais provável é ires para a turma dela. Eu e a Helen vamos para a cozinha, fiquem um pouco à conversa.

Eu não disse nada, apenas continuei a sorrir e a olhar para ela. Por fim ela andou até à minha beira, puxou duas cadeiras, sentou-se numa e fez sinal para eu me sentar na outra.

- Então é assim, eu gostei da ideia de ter uma irmã foster child, na minha escola as pessoas não gozam com elas, por isso não tens que te preocupar. Eu quero muito ter uma amizade contigo, mas como vês sou uma "menina da claque" e sou tipo popular. Por isso não vamos poder ser "bff's" na escola, mas eu falo contigo na mesma, e em casa podemos tentar ter uma relação mais chegada.- Acabou ela ainda com um sorriso na cara.

Bem, podia ser pior, e por acaso, foi bem simpática, e o que ela disse sobre a popularidade é bem verdade. E tive um alívio enorme quando ela disse que não gozavam com foster childs.

- Combinado!- Disse eu, sorrindo também- e se quiseres eu faço de conta que nem te conheço na escola, eu sei como são os alunos com a popularidade lá na escola, e a minha vinda para tua casa, não tem que atrapalhar a tua vida.

- Não tens noção como é a popularidade, obrigada por compreenderes, a sério.

Continuamos na conversa durante umas horas, até que John e Helen nos chamaram para jantar.

O jantar foi muito agradável, a comida estava ótima, tivemos uma conversa perfeitamente normal. No fim do jantar a Pandora foi mostrar-me o resto da casa. A casa era enorme, maior até que aquela que partilhara com a minha família. Pandora disse que a casa não era deles, eram dos avós que faleceram e lhes deixaram. Às 22h fomos todos para a cama, porque, no dia seguinte, segunda-feira, seria o meu primeiro dia de aulas numa nova escola…


	3. O primeiro dia de aulas

**_N/a: _****Bom, mesmo só tendo uma leitora. E minhas amigas também lendo. Eu vou continuar a escrever porque gosto de fazê-lo. Neste capítulo inspirei-me muito no episódio 3 da temporada 2 e vão perceber porquê se lerem. Obrigada à pessoa que me fez aquele review, obrigadaaa ! Mais uma coisa: B&B wedding more like AWWW PERFECTION s2**

3. "O Primeiro dia de aulas"

Estava parada em frente à entrada da escola, com a mochila às costas. Apenas olhava para ela… Era uma escola normal, típica americana. Pandora havia-me dito que as pessoas não eram de gozar com **foster kids **então eu estava confiante. Pandora já tinha saído de casa quando eu me preparava, disse que tinha um treino da claque antes da primeira aula. Então fui a pé sozinha, e parei à entada onde eu estava nesse momento. De repente o toque de entrada invadiu os meus pensamentos, então teria mesmo que entrar porque não queria chegar atrasada à primeira aula.

Entrei, confiante, e ao entrar ouvi algo que me confundiu e que me ofendeu bastante.

- Olhem outra **_foster crap _**para juntar aos que já temos aqui!

Olhei em direção ao rapaz. Alto, magro, musculado com o equipamento de futebol americano. Ao lado dele estava uma rapariga, bonita, loira a rir-se imenso, era Pandora.

Olhei para ela com um olhar confuso e triste. Ela imitou-o e depois começou a rir-se de novo mas com mais intensidade.

Como não queria confusões apenas andei em direção aos horários que estavam afixados numa das paredes e fui procurar a sala. Quando finalmente encontrei a sala, 10 minutos depois do toque, já ninguém estava nos corredores.

Estava prestes a bater na porta quando ouvi alguém a chorar. Virei a cabeça nas duas direções e não vi ninguém. Tentei procurar de onde vinha o som, e quando o choro se intensificava eu sabia que estava perto.

Ergui a cabeça e vi um menino, com o máximo de 12 anos, pequeno, cabelo liso e loiro sujo. Fiquei a olhar para ele, até que ele me visse. Quando me viu levantou-se e correu, perdendo-o eu de vista ao fundo dos corredores.

Decidi não tentar procura-lo e entrei na sala.

- Olá, desculpem, é esta a aula da professora Susan Clark de matemática?

- Sim, deves ser a aluna nova. Estás quase 20 minutos atrasada para aula menina!

Enquanto a professora dizia isto ouvia risinhos vindos do fundo da sala. Era o tal rapaz que me insultara de manhã. Estava no meio de umas raparigas a fazer piadas sobre mim eu supunha, e as raparigas à volta dele riam-se e faziam gestos estranhos com o corpo.

- Menino Jared, tem alguma coisa a dizer?

- Não, não tenho professora Clark. – dizendo isto, ele sentou-se corretamente e virando-se para a frente, calado, mas ainda com um sorriso gozador na cara.

- Bem, turma, esta é a Temperance Brennan, nova aluna. Podes sentar-te querida.

Só havia um lugar de bago, ficava entre as primeiras filas. Sentei-me, retirei os meus livros e cadernos. Primeiro comecei a tentar processar tudo que estava a acontecer. Pandora aparentava ser muito simpática, e tinha-me dito que esta escola era diferente e que tratava os **foster kids **como iguais. Decidi deixar aqueles pensamentos para depois e concentrar-me na aula.

Tentei sobreviver ao resto do dia sem ter que falar com ninguém, e sem ter que responder às ameaças e ofensas das pessoas. Tentei também durante todo o dia procurar o tal rapazinho que eu vi a chorar, mas não o vi.

Estava na aula de química quando tocou para o almoço. Nunca gostava das horas de almoço, sabia como iria ser. Ou iria sentar-me numa mesa num canto sozinha, ou com o resto dos **nerds** ou **foster kids** que eram gozados tanto como eu. Na outra escola, sentava-me quase sempre sozinha, só às vezes é que uma colega do clube de ciências e mais um **foster kid** que lá andava, se sentavam comigo. Não falávamos uns com os outros, apenas nos lançávamos pequenos olhares. Olhares que retravam a nossa dor que era igual.

Saí então da sala, e o professor chamou-me quando estava quase a atingir a porta.

- Temperance?

- Sim, professor?

- Nós temos um clube de ciências físico-químicas, e notei que você fez todos os exercícios corretos e vi na sua ficha que era a melhor do seu ano. Gostaria de fazer parte do nosso clube?

- Sim, por mim pode ser. Em que dias é?

- Quartas, todas as semanas, uma hora depois das aulas. Posso contar consigo já para esta semana?

- Sim, terei que falar com meus… educandos, mas em princípio quarta lá estarei.

Saí da sala e dirigi-me em direção à cantina. Perguntava-me se, como o professor viu a minha ficha saberia que era **foster child**, o mais certo era saber.

Enquanto estava a pensar sobre isto e a entrar para a cantina, ouvi outro comentário, decidi não fazer nada, mas sentia meus olhos ficarem molhados. Engoli em seco, e senti um nó na garganta, eu sei que parece estupido, pois é impossível eu, ou qualquer outro ser, ter um nó na garganta, mas naquele momento o que eu sentia assemelhava-se exatamente a isso.

Fui buscar a comida, que não parecia nada comestível, e sentei-me numa mesa que estava vazia. Fiquei vários minutos a fazer desenhos com o garfo na comida. Não tinha fome, nem conseguia comer, muito menos aquilo que se apresentava à minha frente. Decidi ir despejar a comida que tinha no tabuleiro e sair da cantina.

Estava a ir para o meu cacifo quando vi o rapazinho que tinha visto de manhã, aprecei o passa, e ele fez o mesmo, e quase que numa corrida eu consegui chegar à beira dele, mas ele continuava a correr. Chegámos ao fim do corredor e ele não tinha para onde ir, então apenas olhou para o teto com um ar assustado.

- Hey, eu não te vou fazer mal. O que é que se passa, fizeram-te algum mal?

Ele não respondeu, apenas se sentou num canto e escondeu a cabeça. Eu sentei-me ao lado dele, e hesitei quando lhe pus a mão no ombro. Ao primeiro ele estremeceu e eu pensei que ele iria começar a correr de novo. Mas depois ele olhou para mim, e eu percebi que este seria um bom primeiro passo para ele confiar em mim.

Ficámos vários minutos em silêncio, eu apenas acariciando o ombro dele. Fiz logo uma análise do rapaz. Tinha roupas velhas, livros em segunda mão… Não era preciso saber mais para eu me aperceber de que ele era um **foster kid**. Finalmente eu decidi quebrar o silêncio.

- És como eu, sabias?

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-me com um ar de interrogação.

- Uma **foster child**, não és? – disse eu para que ele me percebesse.

- Como é que sabes?

- Bem, pelos livros usados, a roupa, a expressão… eu conheço essa expressão tão bem como tu.

- Também estás no **foster care**?

- Sim…- disse-o com um tom de total tristeza.

Eu sabia que iriamos ter muito para conversar, mas aquilo seria apenas um começo. É difícil confiar-se em alguém quando várias coisas acontecem.

Eu limpei as lágrimas dele, e fiz com que ele acreditasse em mim. Com que ele acreditasse que podia confiar em mim.

Fomos interrompidos pelo toque para o início de outra aula. Despedimo-nos com um abraço e cada um foi para sei lado. Ambos saberíamos que este não seria a nossa última conversa.

No fim do dia, eu fui para casa a pé, sozinha, fazendo o mesmo percurso que fizera de manhã. Cheguei a casa e tinha Helen e John estavam sentados no sofá da sala quando eu entrei.

- Olá Temperance. A Pandora chegou há algum tempo e contou-nos que te mostrou a escola e tu adoras-te. Fico muito feliz por vocês as duas se estarem a dar tão bem.

Pandora olhou-me e sorriu-me ameaçadoramente.

- Sim, a Pandora foi incrível com o meu primeiro dia de aulas. – Disse eu querendo evitar uma discussão com Pandora.

- Ainda bem. Tens alguma coisa que nos queiras contar sobre hoje? – Perguntou-me John curioso.

- Nada acho eu… Só o professor de química perguntou-me se queria fazer parte do clube de ciências, eu disse que ia falar com vocês primeiro….

- Claro que podes ir. – Helen parecia muito contente ao dizer isso, então sorri, e dirigi-me para o andar de cima.

Estive a fazer os meus trabalhos de casa, e a revisar a matéria, depois deitei-me na cama, esperando descansar um pouco antes da hora de jantar.

Pandora entrou de rompante no meu quarto, fazendo-me desistir da ideia do descanso.

- Bem, só te quero dizer que se disseres alguma coisa aos meus pais, faço a tua vida um inferno! Sim… mais infernal do que já é e vai ser na escola.

Ela sorriu e nem me deixou falar. Fiquei para a olhar para a porta que acabara de ser fechada. Sentia que nada estava bem… Já nada estava bem há muito tempo. Os pequenos acontecimentos juntavam-se todos na minha cabeça como se fossem explodir. Eu estava quase a me deixar levar pelas emoções e desatar a chorar, mas Helen impediu que isso acontecesse quando me chamou para jantar.

Não sei como seriam as minhas próximas semanas, e os meus próximos meses naquela escola. A frase de Pandora ecoava na minha cabeça a todos os 5 minutos "Sim… mais infernal do que já é e **vai ser** na escola."


	4. 4 Rotina

**_N/a: _****Oii gente. Juro que chorei com aquele último review que aquele "guest" me deixou! OBRIGADA mesmo! Esta semana publiquei mais tarde porque tive muitos testes e muitos trabalhos para fazer. Mas vou publicar outro ainda este fim-de-semana. Este capítulo não ficou muito como eu queria, e ficou também muito pequeno, mas já sei como vai ser o próximo e vai ser um bocado maior. Bem, como sempre peço-vos para que se alguém ler me diga alguma coisa, se gostam ou mesmo se não gostam. Tenham todos uma bom fim-de-semana :)**

4. Rotina

Já me começava a habituar à nova rotina da minha vida. Acordar, ir para a escola, ouvir os insultos dos alunos, encontrava-me com o Martin (o rapaz que conhecera na escola que também era **foster child**) todas as terças e sextas na hora de almoço, na biblioteca para que ninguém nos visse juntos e começasse a criticar ainda mais, depois chegava a casa de tarde e ouvia Helen e John a elogiarem a Pandora por o quão boa tem sido para mim.

Porém, algo estranho aconteceu essa quarta quando cheguei a casa.

-Olá Temperance, podemos falar contigo aqui na cozinha?

Eu apenas abanei a cabeça e fui de imediato para a cozinha.

-Bem, a Pandora chegou a casa com uma pequena negra na cara e nós tivemos muito tempo a falar com ela para que ela nos contasse o que se passou… E ela acabou por dizer que tu e ela se envolveram numa luta e tu lhe deste um murro na cara… Podemos ouvir outra versão de ti?

Eu fiquei uns bons minutos a olhar para os dois, boquiaberta, eu nunca falava com Pandora na escola, ela apenas me mandava algumas bocas em alguns dias mas eu apenas ignorava. Depois lembrei-me do que tinha acontecido hoje de manhã

*flashback on*

-EU VI-TE ABRAÇADA A ELE SUA CABRA!- gritava uma das colegas da claque a Pandora.

-SE EU ANDAVA AGARRADA A ELE ERA PORQUE ELE NÃO QUERIA ANDAR MAIS AGARRADO A TI!- respondeu rapidamente Pandora chegando-se à mais à frente da rapariga.

-Sabes quem são aquelas Temperance?- perguntava-me Martin discretamente.

-A loira é a Pandora e a outra mais morena acho que é a Abby, da claque.

-EU NEM VOU ACREDITAR NO QUE ACABASTE DE DIZER!- mal Abby disse isto a sua mão, num movimento rápido acertou em cheio na face de Pandora.

Pandora empurrara a rapariga logo de seguida e caíram as duas no chão, puxando cabelo e dando estalos.

*flashback off*

-Temperance? Está pensando em alguma desculpa? Nós sabemos que pode ser difícil para ti as pessoas naquela escola, mas a Pandora não tem culpa… Sabemos que ela tem sido muito sua amiga e…

-Amiga? Sim, sim minha amiga… Bem, eu não lhe toquei, não sei o que ela vos disse, ela envolveu-se numa luta na escola mas não foi comigo.

-Ela tinha a certeza que eras tu, e parecia muito triste com isso.

Eu não sabia o que dizer… Mas porque é que a Pandora queria trazer problemas para casa? Eu nunca me metia na vida dela na escola, nem nunca lhe respondia a nenhuma das provocações dela.

-Posso subir para o meu quarto por favor?

-Sim…claro -hesitou John.

Eu subi para o quarto, fechei a porta com força, atirei a minha mochila para um canto e sentei-me na ponta da cama com os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos a tapar meu rosto. Não sentia vontade de chorar, apenas vontade de ir à procura de Pandora e esclarecer-me com ela, e tornar-me violenta se fosse preciso.

Com um movimento precipitado e eu de cabeça quente, levantei-me num salto, abri a porta e fui até ao quarto de Pandora, ela não estava lá. Não estava lá a mochila, por isso ela ainda não devia estar em casa.

~x~

-Mãe! Pai! Sempre posso sair agora para a festa que vos falei?- Pandora estava em casa, mas parecia que ia sair mesmo agora.

-Sim, vai, mas juízo menina- ouvi Helen responder-lhe.

Com isto, esperei que Pandora saísse de casa. Ouviu-se a porta a bater, o sinal de que Pandora havia saído. Desci as escadas e fui ter com John e Helen.

-John... Helen? Convidaram-me para ir a uma festa, e eu queria começar a sentir-me bem-vinda na escola, e queria mesmo muito ir…

Os dois olharam um para o outro, como se se pudessem entender apenas com aqueles olhares.

-Sim, podes ir, mas não chegues muito tarde por favor.

Com isto, vesti o casaco e saí de casa. Segui Pandora até ao sítio da festa para que pudesse falar com ela. Como era de noite, era mais fácil esconder-me para que ela não me visse.

Comecei a ouvir música alta e pessoas a falar aos gritos, estávamos de certeza a chegar.

Fiquei um bocado à espreita antes de entrar, para ver onde a Pandora ia. Vi-a a ir para as traseiras da casa e segui-a até lá. Parei atrás de um arbusto e quando me apercebi do que Pandora estava a fazer fiquei imóvel, sem saber se devia intervir, se devia ficar calada e não dizer nada, ou se devia de falar com ela a respeito disso no dia seguinte.


End file.
